No soy parte
by AnilecRose
Summary: La Navidad... ¿Qué es? Es algo que no sé explicar... Sinceramente he vivido en un lugar que no pertenezco, pasando el tiempo con personas que deberían haber sido mis enemigos. Ahora, en este día festivo, me he dado cuenta qué es una familia... Y simplemente yo no soy parte de eso. Drabble para el Reto 12 Deseos de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"


_Reto "12 Deseos" de la página de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"_

* * *

 _Personaje: Piccoro._

 _Emoción: Sorpresa._

* * *

 **No soy parte...**

Ingresé a aquella habitación silenciosamente, todos estaban reunidos en una mesa, compartiendo y sonriendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Disfrutaban de los platillos, se deleitaban de las historias que contaban, pues, estaban felices… Felices entre ellos.

Me retiré tal como entré, sin ser percibido, no deseaba por nada en el mundo interrumpirlos; más bien, era una de las pocas veces que esa pequeña familia de cuatro personas podía estar unida. Su primera Navidad juntos.

Nunca comprendí el significado de esa festividad, me informé acerca de cosas religiosas o algo por el estilo pero no me importó para nada, así que tomé todo por desapercibido. Cuando llegaban estas fechas Gohan siempre cenaba con su familia, de igual manera que lo hacían ahora, pero a diferencia de esta nunca lo disfrutó, Milk siempre se veía triste y Goten parecía no comprender la situación. El hecho que ahora estuviera su padre lo cambiaba todo.

Esa figura paternal era lo que avivaba a esa familia…

Miré al cielo oscuro, todo era tan tranquilo y sutil, tan cálido, aunque estuviese en la nieve… ¿Qué era esa conmoción? No podía dar otro paso más para alejarme de aquel hogar.

El oxígeno casi congelado chocó dentro de mis pulmones, por primera vez sentí frío en tanto tiempo, el dictamen de la hora en ese momento yo lo desconocía pero algo me decía que ya era la mitad de la noche; pues, los festejos no tardaron en llegar.

Sentí otra sensación en mi mano, algo que pensé que sería una ilusión, pero cuando me di vuelta noté aquel amigable agarre, aquel gesto que ya conocía. Subí mi vista hasta su rostro sonriente, me fijé detrás de él, los demás también llevaban la misma mueca. Observé a Gohan, quien aún tomaba mi mano, intenté apartarme, no lo conseguí.

¿A dónde va, señor Piccoro? su voz tenía la misma tonalidad de cuando era niño, aunque fuese ahora un adulto, pero nunca cambió; me encogí de hombros ¿Por qué no vienes adentro con nosotros?

Me sorprendí ante aquello, no es que no desease compartir con ellos, pero sentía que los interrumpiría en tal reunión _familiar._ Ingresé en la casa, me senté junto a ellos, poco a poco me integré en las conversaciones sin que me diera cuenta; entre celebraciones y muchas canciones finalmente todos fueron a dormir.

Me quedé en el sofá, en medio de la oscuridad, observando aquel árbol artificial que brillaba de diferentes colores. Me acerqué a él, fijé mi vista hacia las cajas variadas que habían en el suelo, cada una con un papel con nombre; mis ojos se perdieron ante una pequeña caja verde con el nombre: _Piccoro._

No dudé en abrirla y, puedo decir que por primera vez, sentí que mi corazón se detenía y que mis ojos clamaban llorar.

Pues, allí dentro había un marco con una fotografía de los cinco, juntos como una familia… Una que creí no formar parte hasta este día.

Y en ese momento… supe lo que significaba la Navidad.

* * *

(Palabras: 500)

* * *

 **N.A.: OH POR KAMI… Tardé siglos para ordenar todo, soy terrible con los drabbles, estoy súper acostumbrada a escribir muchísimo.**

 **Pero bueh. Verán, seguro que habrán notado donde está el sentimiento de** _ **sorpresa**_ **pero aún así lo voy a describir…**

 **Piccoro pensó que nunca llegaría a ser parte de la familia Son, incluso se veía opacado por Goku, la sorpresa se pudo notar cuando estaba afuera y sintió algunas emociones que no sabía como describir, y cuando Gohan le rogó que fuese con ellos a festejar. Pero donde más se notó fue al último momento, cuando vio que el regalo que era para él se trataba de una fotografía de todos ellos juntos.**

 **Bueno, está bien para ser mi primer reto navideño (Según mi ayudante fastidioso, digo, mi hermano…)**

 **PD : Estoy acostumbrada a escribir "Piccoro" en vez de "Piccolo" ya que cuando empecé a escribir fanfics me basé en el vocabulario japonés, además, no sabía como escribir el nombre y no quería poner "Pikkoro" como en su fonética, por eso opté por escribirlo de esa manera.**

 **Igual, no está mal ¿Verdad?**

 **-Gracias por leer, no tengan miedo de dejar las críticas coherentes y constructivas, de hecho, deseo mejorar bastante luego de esto c:**


End file.
